The Mole: Mario Mania
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: The Mole comes to the Mushroom Kingdom where 14 contestants battle it out to win a secret prize... Who is the Mole? Who will win the competition?
1. Plane Sailing

**Hello everyone! I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating my 3 stories - 1 (and maybe 2) of those are coming to an end as I simply don't have time for them at the moment. Kelen Castle Killings is still happening, maybe Team Fortune as well, and then there's this new one. This will hopefully be my best story yet - there'll be many twists and turns and it's all down to you! In this story, a game show one, there will be votes, free passes, eliminations and... the MOLE! Yes, I am doing a "The Mole" story next, so, hope you enjoy! :D**

**PS: There are a few references to some of my favourite authors, but I hope this is not too big :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. None at all.**

**. . .**

"3... 2... 1... and... we're on air!" the camera man yelled.

"Aaand introducing... The Mole: Mario Mania!" a voiceover screamed to the cheering audience, "Please welcome your host... ZIP TOAD!"

The crowd went wild. The host hadn't been revealed until this moment, most of the audience were expecting someone like Wendy Koopa to be hosting, so Zip Toad being the host was a complete shock. A pleasant surprise, you may call it.

"Yes I am your host, Zip Toad, famous for... pretty much everything!" Zip Toad boasted, "I'm just amazing, aren't I, umm, Jean?"

"Err... Zip Toad... there is no Jean..." the camera man whispered.

"What? There's no Jean?" Zip Toad asked, very shocked, "This is a tragedy!"

"There was never any Jean - you're the only host, okay?" the camera man sighed.

Zip Toad sighed, "Okay, I'll just keep going then."

The audience, meanwhile, were getting slightly impatient with Zip Toad's stupidity, althought they were always impatient.

"So, let's meet the contestants then!" Zip Toad cheered.

**. . .**

**Introducing... MARIO!**

"Hey guys! It's-a Mario time on The Mole! I'm just really happy to be on the show and have a chance of winning this... unknown... prize." Mario smiled.

**Introducing... SUSHIE!**

"Hello everybody! Thank you in advance for being supportive of me, and just thank you to everyone for watching me!" Sushie exclaimed.

**Introducing... YOSHI!**

"Yeah, hi, and all that. Everyone loves me, or so I hear, but I want everyone to get to know the real Yoshi, instead of the one that keeps getting sat on my Mario." Yoshi sighed.

**Introducing... VIVIAN!**

"I'd just like to say one thing... I DON'T SMELL!" Vivian shrieked.

**Introducing... BOBBERY!**

"Wait a second, this isn't my boat! Where am I? Oh, right, this Mole thingy... ah. Hi guys!" Bobbery casually stepped back.

**Introducing... FLURRIE!**

"I'm really looking forward to meeting the sexy men in this competition, I'm sure some of them are mighty fine!" Flurrie winked.

**Introducing... KOOPS!**

"Yeah, I'm a bit shy... well, a lot shy... but I hope that I can make it far and overcome my fear of, well, other people..." Koops sighed.

**Introducing... KOOPIE KOO!**

"Why doesn't anyone know who I am? I'm Koops' girlfriend for goodness sake! Everyone loves Koops, right?" Koopie Koo grinned maniacally.

**Introducing... LAKILESTER!**

"Hey everybody! I'm really happy I'm here because I get to be away from Lakilulu! Hell yeah!" Lakilester danced around.

**Introducing... DAISY!**

"I am a princess, so I am better than you. Just kidding! I just hope there aren't too many weirdos and freaks around here..." Daisy smiled.

**Introducing... POLARI!**

"I bet no one in the entire galaxy expected me to be here! Well, except for the very few people I told, but you understand my point, am I correct?" Polari asked politely.

**Introducing... WATT!**

"Hey guys! I'm really hoping for a bright future on The Mole! Get it, bright, me, yeah? Oh, okay..." Watt hung her head in shame.

**Introducing... WARIO!**

"Can I have some garlic? I've heard that there is garlic." Wario shrugged, "Oh, yeah, hi."

**Introducing... BOMBETTE!**

"HEY EVERYBODY! I WANT TO WIN THE MOLE THEN EAT A WHOLE CHEESEBURGER WITH LITTLE GRATED PIECES OF LAKITU!" Bombette squealed.

**. . .**

"So, those are our contestants!" Zip Toad introduced as the 14 contestants ran onto the stage.

"STAMPEDE!" Bombette shouted as the group continued to run towards Zip Toad.

"Everybody stop!" Zip Toad ordered, and everyone except Bombette stopped running, "Bombette, stop or YOU WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

"Oh, okay..." Bombette sighed, "I just wanted to have fun."

"Will you really eat grated lakitu?" Lakilester asked Bombette, concerned.

"Hell yeah!" Bombette grinned, "Oh, wait, you're a lakitu..."

"Yeah. Well, could you do me a favour and eat grated Lakilulu?" Lakilester smiled.

"EW! NO! LAKILULU ISN'T EVEN A LAKITU! SHE'S AN ALIEN!" Bombette recoiled in horror.

"Can we get started with the challenge yet?" Zip Toad tapped his foot impatiently.

"Not really." Watt laughed.

"TOO BAD! WE'RE STARTING NOW! GET ON THE PLANE THAT WILL COME THROUGH THE CEILING NOW!" Zip Toad ordered.

"Stressy much..." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Umm... I need the toilet, can I go yet?" Koops asked, blushing.

"No you shall not!" Zip Toad chuckled.

"Is that plane here yet?" Wario questioned.

"Of course it is, it's over there!" Vivian sarcastically pointed to a random spot.

"Ooh, okay!" Wario dived where Vivian was pointing, but it was actually on Flurrie.

Flurrie gasped, "The men are already coming onto me!"

"Hello, pretty poppet." Wario smirked.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Flurrie yelled.

"Rude much..." Daisy rolled her eyes.

Just then, a plane crashed through the ceiling, making everyone scream with terror.

"Guys, it's just the plane!" Zip Toad smiled, "EVERYONE GET IN, THE NEXT CHALLENGE IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!"

**. . .**

Everyone was in the plane, trying to enjoy themselves.

"So, umm, what is this, umm, challenge?" Koops asked Zip Toad.

"I'm not saying anything." Zip Toad smirked secretively.

"I'm scared now." Koopie revealed.

"Guess what?" Mario grinned.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I just farted." Mario grinned even more.

"Ugh, that's gross." Flurrie judged.

"That happens all the time when he's actually sitting on me..." Yoshi shuddered.

"I feel very, very bad for you. Poor soul." Sushie cried.

"It must have been a tragedy!" Lakilester shouted.

"It was... it was." Yoshi sighed.

The plane came to a sudden holt, the contestants were left in mid air.

"What in the name of Rosalina is happening?" Polari gasped.

"I'm not sure, Zip Toad probably has the answer though!" Sushie hoped.

"He better, or he'll have me to answer to." Lakilester threatened.

Everybody burst out laughing.

"What?" Lakilester asked.

"You couldn't hurt a fly!" Yoshi laughed.

Lakilester sighed, "Okay..."

"I'm going to ask Zip Toad what's happening, anyone want to come with me? Any, say, sexy ladies?" Wario looked at Flurrie, who gulped.

"No, no, no." Flurrie shook her head.

"Fine, anyone actually wanna come?" Wario asked.

"Yeah, sure." Watt shrugged.

The pair walked off into the room Zip Toad was supposed to be in, and he was there.

"Oh, hi guys! You're probably wondering why the plane has stopped, am I correct?" Zip Toad smiled.

"You are." Watt informed.

"It's because we're ready for our challenge. We're ready right now." Zip Toad revealed.

"In mid air?" Wario looked confused.

"Indeed." Zip Toad grinned, "You see that small platform down there? That's where you're going to jump to."

"WHAT?!" Watt exclaimed.

"It's not that scary, I'll be showing you an example." Zip Toad assured.

"Oh, ok. Can we get this challenge started then?" Watt smiled.

**. . .**

"Ok, here's the deal!" Zip Toad shouted to the contestants, "You'll all jump out of the plane, those who land on the platform win the challenge, those who don't lose the challenge and are up for elimination! The Mole will be trying to stop you from winning the challenge. You win the challenge entirely if more than 7 people land on the platform. If you win, a free pass will be handed out to anyone too. Ok?"

"I guess so..." Koopie looked concerned.

"Umm... not really." Koops sighed.

"HELL YEAH!" Bombette screamed.

"You're hurting my ears, Bombette. Please be quiet. That's a formal complaint from the audience." Zip Toad grinned, "Anyway, who wants to go first?"

Sushie smiled, "I will."

"Ok, well done Sushie! Let's give her a round of applause!" Zip Toad ordered. The contestants did in fact give Sushie a small round of applause.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

**. . .**

"Who's up next?" Zip Toad asked.

"I'll go next, I guess." Yoshi shrugged.

"Thank you Yoshi, you're very kind!" Zip Toad grinned.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

**. . .**

"2 down, 12 to go!" Zip Toad exclaimed, "Koopie, you're next!"

"What? Why?" Koopie asked.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! GO!" Zip Toad shouted.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

**. . .**

"You need 6 people to land on the platform for you to win this challenge and a free pass!" Zip Toad smiled.

"I'll go next!" Lakilester grinned.

"Ok, off you go!" Zip Toad ordered.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

**. . .**

"It was good, now it's getting worse. Who's next?" Zip Toad asked the contestants.

"Meh, guess I will." Wario shrugged, "THIS IS FOR FLURRIE!"

Flurrie gulped, "This can't be good..."

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

**. . .**

"Wario gets the group back to success!" Zip Toad exclaimed, "Who wants to go next?"

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!" Bombette squealed.

"Shush, Bombette. Get on that platform and never return." Mario harshly spat.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

**. . .**

"Just 4 more successful attempts until one of you are guaranteed a free pass!" Zip Toad cheered, "Koops, you go next.

"Umm, I don't know if I can..." Koops sighed, worried.

"Are you sure?" Zip Toad asked.

"No, I can't do it." Koops confirmed.

"Oh, thanks a lot Koops!" Daisy shouted.

"Yeah, if we lose this challenge you're gonna be eliminated for sure!" Watt yelled

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

**. . .**

"Koops didn't even try, because he's a coward. So, there are 7 contestants left!" Zip Toad smiled.

"I want to go next, just because." Bobbery shrugged.

"Ok, go ahead." Zip Toad said.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

Bobbery: **FAILURE**

**. . .**

"That was... awful. But at least you tried." Zip Toad rolled his eyes. "Polari, you go next."

"Of course, Zip Toad." Polari smiled.

"You're so boring." Zip Toad sighed, "You don't complain at all..."

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

Bobbery: **FAILURE**

Polari: **SUCCESS**

**. . .**

"Well done boring Luma!" Zip Toad congratulated.

"I wanna go next!" Daisy shrieked.

"Shut it, Vivian's going next." Zip Toad rolled his eyes.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

Bobbery: **FAILURE**

Polari: **SUCCESS**

Vivian: **FAILURE**

**. . .**

"Can I go now?" Daisy asked, impatient.

"NO! Watt, you're up!" Zip Toad grinned.

"Oh, okay." Watt shrugged.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

Bobbery: **FAILURE**

Polari: **SUCCESS**

Vivian: **FAILURE**

Watt: **SUCCESS**

**. . .**

"Watt makes the future bright for the contestants!" Zip Toad joked, "Next up - Mario!"

"Yeah! It's-a Mario time!" Mario grinned, "It's all down to me!"

"Yes, it is. So don't screw it up." Daisy rolled her eyes.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

Bobbery: **FAILURE**

Polari: **SUCCESS**

Vivian: **FAILURE**

Watt: **SUCCESS**

Mario: **FAILURE**

**. . .**

"Why are you all so awful?" Zip Toad asked, "I'm serious, you're all awful!"

"Thank you!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"You're welcome - and you're next." Zip Toad smiled.

"Wow... I did not see that coming." Daisy sighed.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

Bobbery: **FAILURE**

Polari: **SUCCESS**

Vivian: **FAILURE**

Watt: **SUCCESS**

Mario: **FAILURE**

Flurrie: **FAILURE**

**. . .**

"Well, you can't get a free pass, but Daisy can avoid elimination." Zip Toad said, "Although I hope not, she's really annoying."

Daisy sighed, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, go ahead." Zip Toad rolled his eyes.

**. . .**

Sushie: **SUCCESS**

Yoshi: **SUCCESS**

Koopie: **FAILURE**

Lakilester: **FAILURE**

Wario: **SUCCESS**

Bombette: **SUCCESS**

Koops: **FAILURE**

Bobbery: **FAILURE**

Polari: **SUCCESS**

Vivian: **FAILURE**

Watt: **SUCCESS**

Mario: **FAILURE**

Flurrie: **FAILURE**

Daisy: **SUCCESS**

**. . .**

"So, that's the end of the first challenge - you now need to eliminate one of the failures in this group. Those are the following..." Zip Toad smiled.

"Koopie! Lakilester! Koops! Bobbery! Vivian! Mario! And Flurrie!" the voiceover revealed.

"Oh, okay. I thought I was gonna say it, but oh well." Zip Toad shrugged, "GET VOTING NOW!"

**. . .**

**Hope you enjoyed! Make sure you vote for one of Koopie, Lakilester, Koops, Bobbery, Vivian, Mario or Flurrie! xD**

**Vote in a poll on my profile - you'll be voting for free passes when they come in the reviews. Still review though :P**


	2. Tail Taker

**Hey! I'm back with my weekly update for The Mole: Mario Mania! Thanks to the 5 people who reviewed (you will be named :P), it means a lot that I got this amount of reviews in a week. Thank you also to the five voters - I don't know who you are, or where you come from, but I will come and find you. And then thank you :P**

**Owen96: **Haha, thanks :)

As you know, I have continued Mario Apprentice to replace Team Fortune.

**Soliddude1175: **Thanks, I've decided to do 3 Mario stories, and I may be starting a new one in a different subject if I have time or the motivation to do so. Thanks again :)

**DatLittleStar: **Thanks for your vote!

**Kaiimi: **Tell me about it! Thanks :)

**Random Person: **Haha, I love game shows though! If you want to vote by review feel free. I felt like Polari needed a new story - I haven't seen him much either! I'm very random ;)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter despite the long author's note!**

**. . . **

Previously on The Mole: Mario Mania!

"Err... Zip Toad... there is no Jean..."

"EW! NO! LAKILULU ISN'T EVEN A LAKITU! SHE'S AN ALIEN!"

"Hello, pretty poppet."

"I just farted."

"I want to go next, just because."

"Well done boring Luma!"

**. . .**

"Hello and welcome back to The Mole: Mario Mania!" Zip Toad exclaimed. The audience were cheering at the top of their voices, they continued cheering for 10 minutes.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Zip Toad ordered, but the audience didn't obey, "SHUT! UP!"

The audience were still cheering.

"Ok, time for me to bring out a little friend..." Zip Toad smirked, "Oh WENDY!"

Wendy Koopa came scuttering onto the stage, making the audience scream with horror.

"What is that thing?" a toad girl shrieked.

"It's a lizard!" a koopa boy declared.

"No! It's a birdo!" a goomba girl corrected.

"It's worse than that..." a different goomba girl sighed, "IT'S WENDY KOOPA!"

Everybody gasped, "Ok, we'll all stop!" a toad boy spoke on behalf of the audience.

"Thank you!" Zip Toad smiled, "Wendy, go back in your cage."

Wendy then ran off the stage, behind the curtains.

"That was the scariest experience of my life." a boo girl shuddered.

"Wasn't it just?" Zip Toad grinned, "I think it's time to meet our 14 contestants!"

The 14 contestants walked onto the stage, some beaming, some waving, some frowning, and Polari politely smiling to each individual audience member.

"Hurry up Polari!" Lakilester spat.

"Ok, apologies to you, Lakilester." Polari smiled.

Zip Toad scoffed, "Shut up, boring Luma. It's time to see who will be eliminated with our elimination segment titled 'Elimination Station'!"

**. . .**

**Elimination Station**

"So, there are 7 contestants in with a chance of being eliminated. Because they suck." Zip Toad rolled his eyes, "Let's give a nice lovely boo to them!"

As the 7 contestants who were in danger walked into the Elimination Station, the audience booed them.

"Oh yeah, like you could do _any _better!" Koopie Koo yelled.

"Shut up, Koopie." Mario spat.

Zip Toad sighed, "Everyone shush, I want to reveal the results sooner rather than later, okay?"

"Fine. Get on with it." Vivian ordered.

"I will." Zip Toad smiled, kicking Bobbery in the face.

"What was that for?" Bobbery frowned.

"For stealing my cookie!" Flurrie squealed.

"For pushing my cousin in front of a bus!" Koops cried.

"For giving birth to Wendy Koopa!" Lakilester insulted.

Zip Toad gasped, "Too far."

"What? Bobbery killed Koops' cousin... by the looks of it." Lakilester defended.

"Still WAY too far." Zip Toad threw Lakilester out of the window.

"Is anyone gonna get him?" Flurrie asked.

"Nah. He'll find his way back." Bobbery shrugged.

"Ahem!" Zip Toad subtly coughed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, the results." Bobbery smiled.

"Yeah..." Zip Toad smiled.

"So?" Flurrie asked.

"I'M DOING IT!" Zip Toad screamed, "Vivian, you are safe with 0 votes."

Vivian grinned, knowing she was safe.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Bobbery, you are too safe with 0 votes." Zip Toad informed.

Bobbery squealed like a little girl, before dancing around on Vivian's head.

"You have no idea how much this hurts..." Vivian sighed.

"Oh, haha, sorry!" Bobbery giggled, running away from Vivian.

"Flurrie, you are also safe, getting 0 votes." Zip Toad smiled.

"YES!" Flurrie screamed, doing a victory dance on Vivian's head.

"Why does everyone dance on my head?" Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Because your head is bouncy. Bouncy Vivian." Lakilester laughed.

"When did you get back here?" Flurrie sighed.

"1943." Lakilester smiled.

"...Alrighty then." Mario said with a deep voice.

"What was that?" Koopie Koo asked.

"I don't know." Mario sighed.

"Alrighty then." Koops copied Mario exactly.

"ANYWAY, Koopie is also safe with 0 votes." Zip Toad grinned.

Koopie wasn't paying attention, however, and heard nothing.

"Wow, Koopie isn't happy?" Zip Toad got scared, "Oh, she wasn't listening."

"Yeah I was!" Koopie defended, "You were saying something... about... crabcakes."

"Wrong! I said you were safe with 0 votes." Zip Toad rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I am?" Koopie asked, "YAY!"

"Yeah!" Zip Toad sarcastically nodded, "So, Lakilester, Mario and Koops remain. Each of you got at least one vote."

Mario gasped, "Who would vote for me?"

Lakilester gasped, "Who would vote for me?"

Koops gasped, "I'm not very surprised that someone vote for me!"

"Koops, you are safe, you got 1 vote." Zip Toad informed.

Koops sighed with relief, "Yes! I'm safe!"

"So that leaves Lakilester and Mario - one of you got 1 vote and one of you is eliminated with 3 vo-" Zip Toad began.

"I want a cookie." said Flurrie, randomly.

"Everybody does. Can I move on?" Zip Toad asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Flurrie nodded.

"One of you has 1 vote and the other is eliminated with 3 votes against them." Zip Toad sighed, "The contestant eliminated is-"

"Can I say something?" Flurrie asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"The contestant eliminated from The Mole: Mario Mania in last place is..." Zip Toad built up suspense.

Lakilester and Mario looked at each other nervously. Lakilester turned to Flurrie, who was eating a cookie, while Mario turned to Bobbery, who was dancing on Vivian's head.

"Mario!" Zip Toad gasped, "The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom is eliminated first!"

"Where have we seen this before?" Vivian smirked.

Everybody turned to Vivian, who was on the floor, "What do you mean?"

"Well, on a website called , Mario is always eliminated from game shows first!" Vivian explained.

"Oh, ok." Bobbery looked confused.

"Can we stop breaking the fifth wall?" Zip Toad requested.

"Fifth wall? I think you mean fourth wall, love." Lakilester posed.

"Never say that again." Zip Toad threw Lakilester out the window again, "EVER!"

**. . .**

"Contestants... are you ready for the second challenge?" Zip Toad grinned, looking at the 13 remaining contestants.

"Well, duh!" Daisy shouted.

"Yeah, duh!" Wario smashed his head against the wall.

"Obviously, duh!" Bombette copied.

"ENOUGH!" Sushie shrieked. Silence.

"Ok, the second challenge is one that will test your ability to work in pairs - and three." Zip Toad said awkwardly.

"So, who will be working with who?" Watt asked.

"LET ME GET TO THAT PART!" Zip Toad unexpectedly shouted.

"Ok..." Watt burst into tears.

"Oh be quiet, Volt." Sushie ordered.

"It's Watt actually, Wasabi." Watt retorted.

"It's Sushie actually, Current." Sushie spat.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yoshi shrieked.

Everybody looked at Yoshi, terrified.

"What?" Yoshi asked, "I hadn't had a line yet..."

"Me neither! LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Goombella jumped through the window onto Vivian's head.

"Does anybody know that my head isn't a dancefloor?" Vivian screamed.

"EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING!" Zip Toad ordered, "Goombella, get out!"

"...Alrighty then." Koops laughed.

"Koops, would you mind letting Zip Toad speak?" Polari smiled.

"Oh shut up, boring Luma." Koopie rolled her eyes.

"Now I shall reveal who is working with who. It'll obviously be with the people who hate each other the most." Zip Toad smirked.

"**Group 1: **Vivian, Bobbery

**Group 2: **Koopie, Polari

**Group 3: **Wario, Flurrie

**Group 4: **Sushie, Watt

**Group 5: **Yoshi, Daisy

**Group 6: **Lakilester, Koops, Bombette"

"Now get working!" Zip Toad ordered.

"Umm... Zip Toad... we don't know what we're doing..." Wario pointed out.

"Shut up!" Zip Toad complained, "I'm smart!"

"Of course you are..." Daisy sighed.

"Good one." Yoshi complimented.

"Thank you!" Daisy smiled.

"In your pairs or three, one of you will have a blanket hanging from your trousers - ABOVE the waist! You need to tuck that inside your trousers and then the other one in your pair will need to guard you. If you're in a three, you get 2 guards." Zip Toad informed.

"What? That's not fair!" Koops complained.

"You're in a three..." Sushie sighed.

"Oh yeah." Koops grinned.

"Anyway, each group has to try to take away another group's blanket, otherwise known as a tail. If your tail has been taken away, you lose and the winning group wins a free pass each. The rest will be up for elimination." Zip Toad revealed.

"Ooh!" Bombette waved her arms around.

"This sounds interesting, doesn't it, babe?" Wario winked at Flurrie.

"Don't call me babe!" Flurrie ordered, running away from Wario.

**. . .**

**Group 1: Vivian & Bobbery**

"Ok, let me establish a few things. No dancing on my head, I will have the tail and you will do exactly what I say." Vivian said.

"Why?" Bobbery asked.

"Because I want to win. Do you?" Vivian questioned.

Bobbery nodded, "Of course. What are your plans?"

"Well, we need to sneak up on each team without them expecting us," Vivian began, "I think we should start with the groups that will be arguing. Sushie and Watt, Wario and Flurrie, teams like that. Actually, I think that's it for the arguing teams. Oh well."

"Yeah, we should sneak up on Sushie and Watt first. They could be a big threat to us if we don't get rid of them sooner rather than later." Bobbery informed.

"Great thinking!" Vivian was impressed, "Sushie will be easy to get past, but Watt has very quick reactions and has her electricity."

"Ok, so we're going to try and take Sushie and Watt out first?" Bobbery asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Vivian smirked.

**. . .**

**Group 2: Koopie Koo & Polari**

"Koopie Koo, would you be interested in a cup of Star Tea?" Polari offered, pouring a yellow liquid into a cup.

"I'm ok thanks." Koopie Koo smiled sarcastically.

"I wonder why people don't seem to like me very much..." Polari wondered.

"Yeah, it's a mystery..." Koopie sighed.

"Is anything bothering you?" Polari questioned.

"Not at all." Koopie rolled her eyes secretively.

"So, how will we take the tails off the others?" Polari asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Koopie asked.

"Unfortunately not." Polari sighed.

"Let's just walk around and see what happens." Koopie said, putting her 'tail' on.

**. . .**

**Group 3: Wario & Flurrie**

"Wario, you have to stop perving on me!" Flurrie ordered as Wario tried to spank her.

"You know you want me!" Wario teased.

"I DON'T WANT YOU! AND I NEVER WILL!" Flurrie shouted, wrapping her arms around Wario's neck.

"That's a bit too far." Wario panted.

"Will you stop?" Flurrie asked, and Wario nodded in reply, unable to speak. Flurrie eventually let go of Wario's neck, smiling at him. She put the 'tail' on and started walking. However, the tail was taken off her straight away by a green blur, followed by an orange blur.

"Yoshi..." Flurrie sighed, gritting her teeth.

"Daisy..." Wario clenched his fists.

**. . .**

**Group 4: Sushie & Watt**

"No, you're an ugly cow!" Watt argued.

"Stop talking to yourself, Watt!" Sushie shouted.

"How original! I applaud you, Haddock." Watt spat.

"MY NAME IS SUSHIE!" Sushie shrieked.

"I'm sorry. Your name is ACTUALLY Rice Bowl. Hello Rice Bowl." Watt smiled.

"First of all, that makes no sense. Second of all, shut up." Sushie made duck lips.

"Never make du-" Watt began, when she saw a green blur snatch Sushie's tail away, "This is all your fault!"

"How?" Sushie shouted.

"YOU STARTED AN ARGUMENT!" Watt cried.

"I've had enough of this..." Sushie sighed, before slowly wandering towards Watt. She reached out her flipper and slapped Watt around the face.

Watt gasped, "You did NOT just do that!"

"I did." Sushie nodded.

Watt then electrocuted Sushie, stunning the cheep cheep.

"This just got real!" Sushie clenched her fists.

_**Enter, Paper Mario mode!**_

Sushie did Belly Flop on Watt!

Watt shouted, "Is that the best you can do?"

Watt then did Power Shock on Sushie!

"I've only just started!" Sushie threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Watt asked.

"OH YEAH!" Sushie yelled.

Sushie did Squirt on Watt!

"Pathetic." Watt spat.

Watt did Turbo Charge on Sushie!

"Wait!" Sushie ordered, and Watt stopped.

"What?" Watt sighed.

Sushie then ran off into the forest.

"Chicken!" Watt called, chasing her.

Watt used Mega Shock on Sushie!

Sushie was now on the floor, knocked out cold from Watt's blow.

"Works every time..." Watt grinned, walking away from Sushie.

**. . .**

**Group 5: Yoshi & Daisy**

"Haha! We've got rid of two teams already!" Yoshi cheered, playing with his 'tail'.

"Why did Zip Toad put us together?" Daisy asked, "We're like besties!"

"Totally!" Yoshi laughed.

"Who should we take on next?" Daisy grinned.

"The three! Because they'll be the hardest when it's just one on one." Yoshi reasoned.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Daisy smiled.

The pair tried to track Koops, Lakilester and Bombette down, but they failed to find their whereabouts.

"Where could they be?" Yoshi asked, frustrated.

"I don't know!" Daisy shouted, "Should we try to find someone else?"

"Yeah!" Yoshi smiled, "What about, umm, Koopie and Polari?"

"Guess so." Daisy shrugged.

**. . .**

**Group 6: Lakilester, Koops, Bombette**

"There's no way we'll lose this!" Koops exclaimed.

"I know! We're in a great spot, we're in a three and we're just amazing!" Bombette squealed.

"Sh! We can't let them hear us!" Lakilester warned.

"Now, where do we start with the tail taking?" Koops whispered.

"Koopie and Polari? They may have been taken out already though." Lakilester sighed.

"Maybe. But even if they have, it's less competition for us!" Bombette cheered.

"Hang on! I think I hear Bombette!" the group could hear a voice that sounded like Bobbery.

"Great, thanks Bombette." Lakilester rolled his eyes.

Bobbery and Vivian's heads poked through the tree in which they were hiding behind.

"Yes! We get to take out the three!" Vivian celebrated.

"LET ME CELEBRATE!" Bobbery ordered, jumping on Vivian's head.

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked, angry.

"I don't know." Bobbery admitted.

"Quick! Grab the tail!" Koops shouted.

"No way!" Vivian rolled her eyes, "We're taking your tail!"

Bobbery grabbed Lakilester, searching for a tail, "Dammit!"

Vivian then searched Bombette for a tail, "Not here either!"

When Bobbery turned to where Koops was, he was gone. As was Vivian. When him, Lakilester and Bombette turned the other way, they saw Vivian chasing Koops, before the shadow siren grabbed the koopa's tail.

"YES! I GOT THE TAIL!" Vivian shouted, but Koops took Vivian's tail while she was distracted, "Dammit!"

**. . . **

**Still going: **Koopie Koo & Polari, Yoshi & Daisy

**Eliminated: **Vivian & Bobbery, Koops & Bombette & Lakilester, Wario & Flurrie, Sushie & Watt

**. . .**

**Group 2: Koopie Koo & Polari**

"How many people do you think are left, Polari?" Koopie asked, bored.

"I'm not quite sure. I will estimate 2 groups other than our own." Polari replied.

"That could be right, to be honest." Koopie smiled.

"So, we just sneak up on them very quietly?" Daisy whispered to Yoshi.

"Yes, trust me! I've got the tail!" Yoshi smiled.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Daisy grinned nervously. She crept up to Koopie, sweeping her arm trying to grab her tail. However, she failed and scraped her leg.

"Aah! Daisy! Run!" Koopie panicked, wanting to run away, but tripped over Polari, "Move you fat thing!"

"I will not take that tone!" Polari shouted.

Daisy then happily took Koopie's tail while she was on the floor.

A siren went off.

"And we have our winners!" Zip Toad cheered, as did the audience.

**. . .**

"So, Daisy and Yoshi have the free passes for this elimination, while EVERYONE else is up for elimination. Just a quick reminder as to who those are..." Zip Toad smiled.

"Wario!"

"Flurrie!"

"Polari!"

"Koopie!"

"Koops!"

"Lakilester!"

"Bombette!"

"Sushie!"

"Watt!"

"Vivian!"

"And Bobbery!"

"And for this week, you can vote to give one contestant a FREE PASS!" Zip Toad revealed, "However, this won't happen very often! Anyway, this has been The Mole: Mario Mania, I have been Zip Toad, I still am Zip Toad, but that's not the point. Until next week!"

**. . .**

**Hope you enjoyed. That was a very long chapter - took me 2 hours to write. Oh well, it was worth it! :D**


	3. Platform Panic!

**Hullo! I'm back with another chapter for The Mole: Mario Mania now, as I do every weekend! Mario Apprentice and Kelen Castle Killings should both be updated very soon - and depending on if I feel like it, a surprise could be on its way on my profile for after Kelen Castle Killings is finished! Anyway, thanks to the however many reviewers (who will get mentions in the story if you've spoken about them ;)) and I'll be replying to your reviews now!**  
**Soliddude1175: **Yeah, I'm changing the votes to reviews, as doing polls is so much hassle after spending a lot of time writing a chapter. Thanks for reviewing and voting :)  
**Kaiimi: **Haha thanks :D  
**Princess Toady: **I think I've told you all there is to tell via PM, but basically, I forgot about the fact that there was a Mole but then I found out there was a tiny reference to who it is in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing though :)  
**Owen96: **Thank you for reviewing haha!  
**Holy Moly: **Bombette will be told that you think she's boring! Thanks for reviewing and voting :)  
**Random Person: **No problem, thank you for voting!  
**Hope ye enjoy the chapter!**  
**. . .**

_Previously on The Mole: Mario Mania!_

_"It's a lizard!"_

_"That was the scariest experience of my life."_

_"Bouncy Vivian."_

_"My head is NOT a dancefloor!"_

_"Me neither! Life isn't fair!"_

_"Hello Rice Bowl."_  
**. . .**

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to The Mole: Mario Mania! Last time, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was eliminated as Mario crashed out of the competition - shocking... no one!" Zip Toad revealed, "This time, one more contestant will be eliminated and the first ever free pass will be given out - giving immunity to our most popular contestant!"

"I'll obviously get it." Lakilester boasted, sitting on Vivian's head.

"EWW! GET OFF MY HEAD!" Vivian screamed, throwing Lakilester out of the window.

"I just want to make friends!" Lakilester burst into tears.

"Grow up, big baby." Bobbery spat.

"Shut up! I hope you get eliminated!" Lakilester insulted.

"I won't be eliminated though," Bobbery winked, "I'm too special."

"Yeah, you're special..." Koopie mumbled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bombette shrieked sarcastically.

"Did you need to go that far?" Koops asked.

"Yes." Bombette shrugged.

"Alrighty then." Koops said.

"STOP SAYING ALRIGHTY THEN!" Watt shrieked.

"...Alrighty then." Koops laughed.

"Hehe, that's funny." Sushie grinned.

"Shut it, Rice Bowl." Watt spat.

"LET ME REVEAL THE RESULTS!" Zip Toad ordered.

"No! You never said anything about cookies!" Flurrie retorted.

"I won't ask..." Yoshi shook his head.

"Don't ask. Asking is rude." Flurrie informed.

"Isn't it just?" Wario rolled his eyes.

"May everybody stop talking for a short amount of time so our lovely host named Zip Toad can reveal who will gain the free pass and who will achieve elimination?" Polari asked.

"Shut up, boring Luma." Zip Toad spat, "I can shut them up myself."

"But, sir, I was only trying to he-" Polari began.

"WELL DON'T!" Zip Toad got into Polari's face, "Eurgh, your breath stinks."

"Let me smell!" Flurrie shouted, sniffing Polari's face, "It smells like Vivian!"

"I smell good, so that's invalid." Vivian posed.

Everybody started laughing.

"What? I smell great!" Vivian defended.

"Of course you do!" Daisy chuckled.

"Fine! I'll go and sleep in all of your beds and make them smell as 'bad' as I do!" Vivian sulked, running off.

"She's safe, right, Zip Toad?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, and she got no votes either." Zip Toad sighed, "Now it's time to reveal the results for who gets the free pass."

"Oh goodie!" Polari applauded.

"Shut up, no one likes you." Zip Toad spat.

Polari sighed, "You're right..."

"Okay! Bobbery, you got no votes, because you suck." Zip Toad laughed.

"Oh well." Bobbery shrugged, "I won't get eliminated because everybody loves me!"

"Of course..." Wario rolled his eyes.

"Vivian got no votes, as well as Koopie and Lakilester." Zip Toad revealed.

"So everyone else got a vote for the free pass?" Bombette asked.

"No, because you didn't." Zip Toad chuckled, "You, Wario, Flurrie and Watt."

The four who didn't get a vote sighed.

"NOBODY LIKED ME? THAT'S SO MEAN!" Watt shrieked.

"Shut up, Volt." Sushie ordered.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Watt jumped on Sushie.

"LET ME REVEAL THE MUDDACHUCKING RESULTS!" Zip Toad screamed.

Silence.

Zip Toad smiled, "Merci beaucoup. Sushie, Koops and Polari all got at least 1 vote for the free pass... somehow..."

"What? Somebody gave me a vote for the free pass?" Polari asked.

"I'm surprised too." Zip Toad sighed.

"Me too." Bombette admitted.

"And me!" Daisy shouted.

"Me too." Wario sighed.

"You don't deserve anything." Watt growled.

"I'll win the free pass." Sushie threatened.

"I'm about to explode." Koops said, casually. Everybody stared at him, "Are we not just saying random phrases?"

"No, we aren't, love." Koopie sighed.

"Oh well." Koops shrugged.

"I'm gonna let the screen reveal who got the votes - as I'm bored." Zip Toad said.

**. . .**

_I'm not so sure about the free pass though. So, I'm just randomly choosing Polari seeing as he is underused in most stories I read that actually have him. - Soliddude1175_

**. . .**

"Many thanks to you, Soliddude1175." Polari smiled politely.

"Let the screen get on with it, boring Luma." Zip Toad spat.

Polari sighed, "Ok..."

**. . .**

_Give a free pass to Sushie as I feel bad for her losing to Watt, lol. - Kaiimi_

**. . .**

"Wow, you got a sympathy vote. Well done Rice Bowl." Watt spat.

"You're just jealous that I actually got a vote for the free pass." Sushie boasted.

"True." Watt admitted.

"HAHA! TOLD YOU!" Sushie screamed, throwing Lakilester at her.

"That was beyond rude." Bobbery randomly said.

**. . .**

_As for the free pass, I'd like to give it to Polari, he makes me laugh. - Princess Toady_

**. . .**

"I make you laugh? Thank you Princess Toady, I shall adore you for life!" Polari beamed.

"That's... cute." Flurrie admitted.

"Really?" Polari asked.

"Yeah!" Flurrie grinned.

"Shut it, love birds!" Wario intruded.

**. . .**

_I'll give a free pass to... Sushie because she's awesome :P - Owen96_

**. . .**

"OMG THE AMAZINGNESS OF OWEN96 THINKS I'M AWESOME! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Sushie screamed.

"Who's Owen96?" Lakilester asked.

Yoshi's jaw dropped, "An amazing author. Nuff said."

"Enough of the fourth wall breaking. You aren't wrecking balls!" Zip Toad joked.

"No, but I am!" Bombette grinned, before hopping onto a wrecking ball, "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"

"That's terrifying." Daisy shuddered, "Nothing can get that image out of my mind."

**. . .**

_i want 2 give da 3 pass 2 koops. i luv koops. - Holy Moly_

**. . .**

"Somebody loves me?" Koops asked, stunned, "THANK YOU HOLY MOLY YOU'VE MADE MY DAY!"

"Where does this Holy Moly b*tch live then?" Koopie clenched her fists.

"The next vote decides everything - if it's for Polari or Sushie, they get the free pass, if it's for Koops, the audience decide." Zip Toad built up the tension, "Screen, go ahead."

**. . .**

_I'll give my free pass to Polari. - Random Person_

**. . .**

"I'm so happy for you Polari!" Flurrie beamed.

"I'm delighted! Thank you so much Random Person!" Polari could feel tears of joy coming from his eyes.

Flurrie took a tissue out of nowhere, "Let me get that!"

"Thank you, Flurrie! I feel so much more... confident about life now!" Polari admitted.

"Because someone likes you?" Zip Toad asked, "That's sad.

"Stop bullying Polari!" Flurrie defended.

Zip Toad sighed, "Can we get on with the elimination yet?"

**. . .**

"As before, I'll go through who voted by the screen." Zip Toad informed.

"Why?" Wario questioned.

"Because I said so, fatty!" Zip Toad screamed.

"Okay, no need to be abusive people!" Koopie shouted.

"LET THE SCREEN REVEAL WHO IS ELIMINATED!" Bombette shrieked.

"Shut up, Bombette." Bobbery rolled his eyes.

"I'm back!" Vivian beamed, strolling in.

"You really slept in all of our beds?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, and I pooped in someone's bed too." Vivian smirked.

"That it, you've gone too far!" Watt yelled, before turning inside out. Then after a few seconds, she turned the right way out.

"That was the weirdest... I have no words." Flurrie said, stunned.

"Ok, let's get on with this." Zip Toad ignored the previous events.

**. . .**

_Flurrie... 0 votes... SAFE_

**. . .**

"Yay!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"Well done, Flurrie!" Polari congratulated.

"Shush, let the screen reveal the results. I don't want to watch a love story." Daisy spat.

**. . .**

_Vivian... 0 votes... SAFE_

**. . .**

"Thank you for keeping me in!" Vivian beamed, "I'm so happy!"

"Well done Vivian!" Daisy smiled, "Now tell me what bed you sh*t in."

"Nope!" Vivian smirked, "But it's not you."

"Ok!" Daisy grinned.

**. . .**

_Sushie... 0 votes... SAFE_

**. . .**

"Take THAT, Watt!" Sushie punched Watt in the face.

"What?" Watt questioned.

"I'm safe - and I was done earlier!" Sushie boasted.

"Save the best until last..." Watt winked.

"Is that why I haven't gone yet?" Bobbery asked.

"No, you're just weird. You'll be eliminated." Sushie revealed.

"Oh. Ok then!" Bobbery smiled.

**. . . **

_Lakilester... 0 votes... SAFE (How the... what?)_

**. . .**

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"It's ok, guys! He's just forgettable!" Daisy explained.

"Oh yeah! That's it!" Yoshi grinned.

"You're all so mean!" Lakilester cried.

**. . .**

_Bobbery... IN TROUBLE_

**. . .**

"Oh no!" Bobbery cried.

"Oh no!" Watt screamed.

"Oh no!" Goombella jumped through the window.

"Oh no!" Vivian shouted, kicking Goombella in the face.

"Oh no!" Sushie gasped.

"Oh well." Koops shrugged.

"What?" Koopie asked.

"Oh well." Koops confirmed.

"Oh, ok!" Koopie smiled.

**. . .**

_Koopie... 0 votes... SAFE_

**. . .**

"Nobody cares." Flurrie rolled her eyes.

**. . .**

_Watt... IN TROUBLE_

**. . .**

"Who the hell voted for me?" Watt shrieked, "Was it Sushie? I bet it was Sushie!"

"We can't vote..." Sushie sighed.

"Oh, then it's your minion, Fatima!" Watt accused.

"Yeah, obviously." Sushie rolled her eyes.

"BORING! NEXT!" Wario moaned.

**. . .**

_Bombette... IN TROUBLE_

**. . .**

"Apparently I'm annoying. I should've seen this coming." Bombette sighed.

"Bombette... are you... turning into Polari?" Koopie asked, eyes widening.

"No! Of course not!" Bombette defended.

"LIFE IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" Polari screamed, waving his arms around.

"Sorry! I used my magic and it went wrong!" Vivian admitted, "I'll change it back."

**. . .**

_Polari... 0 votes... SAFE_

**. . .**

"Oh lord! I'm safe!" Polari exclaimed.

"YAY!" Flurrie screamed, hugging Polari.

"LIFE IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" Daisy screamed, waving her arms around.

"Wrong again?" Watt turned to Vivian.

"Yep." Vivian sighed.

**. . .**

_Wario... IN TROUBLE_

**. . .**

"I don't care." Lakilester spat.

"I LOVE IT!" Yoshi screamed, waving his arms around.

"Why won't my magic work?" Vivian whined.

"Here, let me." Polari smiled, taking Vivian by her head and throwing her at Yoshi, then Bombette.

"Did that work?" Vivian asked.

"What just happened?" Yoshi questioned, confused.

"Of course!" Polari grinned.

**. . .**

_Koops... IN TROUBLE_

**. . .**

"I got voted again?" Koops screamed.

"Because you're crazy and no one likes you!" Wario rolled his eyes.

"Actually, someone gave me a free pass vote, so that's invalid." Koops argued.

"And you got at least one vote anyway." Flurrie smirked at Wario.

"So, we have the contestants in trouble with at least one vote each!" Zip Toad cheered.

"You sound happy that we're in trouble..." Bobbery said suspiciously.

"I am!" Zip Toad chirped, "You're all very annoying."

"That's true." Bombette admitted.

"Anyway, the contestants in danger are...

Bombette!

Watt!

Koops!

Wario!

And Bobbery!" Zip Toad yelled.

"I'm so worried!" Watt whined.

"You should be." Sushie threatened.

"The screen will reveal the six votes now!" Zip Toad smiled.

**. . .**

_My votes going to Watt for being the most annoying thing I've ever had to hear - Soliddude1175_

**. . .**

"I'm not annoying!" Watt shrieked.

"Oh the irony..." Yoshi sighed.

"Indeed." Sushie laughed.

"Definitely." Daisy nodded.

"Can we stop doing these pointless trails of stuff that means the exact same thing?" Wario sighed.

"Yeah, let's." Flurrie nodded.

"Indeed." Sushie laughed.

"Definitely." Daisy nodded.

"I'm doing this to annoy Wario now." Vivian giggled.

"Let's get on with this." Bobbery sighed.

**. . .**

_I vote Bobbery - Kaiimi_

**. . .**

"Let's not get on with this, I'm worried now." Bobbery sulked.

"Shut up, Blobbery." Koopie spat.

"It's Bobbery, Koos Koos." Bobbery rolled his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Wario yelled.

**. . .**

_I'm voting to get Koops out since I don't like him in general and he wasn't particularly useful. - Princess Toady_

**. . .**

"B*tch." Koops spat.

"HEY! That was so rude!" Lakilester screamed.

"Totally!" Sushie complained.

"Yep." Yoshi sighed.

"I know!" Bombette grinned.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Wario ordered.

**. . .**

_I'll vote for Wario because I don't like him in general. - Owen96_

**. . .**

"Ooh! Owen96 doesn't like you!" Sushie cheered.

"No one does." Polari insulted.

"OH MY GOD! Did Polari... just... insult someone?" Daisy screamed.

"Yeah, I insulted Wario." Polari shrugged.

"You... insulted someone!" Watt started shivering.

"What sort of horror film is this?" Vivian shrieked.

"MUMMY! I'M SCARED!" Bobbery screamed, running away.

**. . .**

_i want 2 vote out bombette cos she iz borin'. - Holy Moly_

**. . .**

"Bombette is not boring..." Lakilester said.

"Who let you speak?" Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"The camera man." Lakilester told.

"Hang on..." Yoshi sighed. He walked off the stage and into the cameraman room.

"The show's going on Yoshi, you can't ask me for food now!" the cameraman sighed.

"You told Lakilester he could speak?" Yoshi shouted.

"Umm... yes... the audience... umm... like him." admitted the cameraman.

"LIES! NO ONE LIKES LAKILESTER!" Yoshi screamed.

"Ok. The producer of the show somehow has a crush on him. She was gonna fire me if I didn't let him speak more!" the cameraman protested.

Yoshi sighed, "Fair enough."

He walked back onto the stage like nothing happened.

**. . .**

_I'll give the free pass to Polari and my vote to Wario. - Random Person_

**. . .**

"Ooh, reminder of the time I won the free pass. It feels like so long ago..." Polari started daydreaming.

"Wait a second... I'm eliminated now? OH MY GIDDY GOD!" Koops screamed.

"No, you aren't eliminated!" Bombette rolled her eyes, "It's... Waluigi!"

"Waluigi's not here..." Sushie sighed.

"Wario has been eliminated from The Mole: Mario Mania! Go home, Wario, you're unloved." Zip Toad spat.

"Oh no! What will happen to the show now?" Wario shouted.

"It'll be better." Watt rolled her eyes.

"It's time for the challenge!" Zip Toad announced, kicking Wario in the face, "Ow, your face broke my foot!"

**. . .**

"So, this challenge will see the Mole in full action! This challenge is more original than ever!" Zip Toad joked.

"Is it flying on a cookie?" Flurrie asked.

"What is it with you and cookies?" Yoshi questioned.

"SHE CAN LIKE WHATEVER SHE LIKES!" Vivian defended.

"...Alrighty then." Koops said.

"The challenge is... Platform Panic!" Zip Toad grinned, "You'll all be put on a platform and every minute a different kind of enemy will be joining you in their numbers. They'll all be trying to push you off the edge. The Mole will also be trying to get as many people off as possible. After 5 minutes, you need half of the contestants (6) still on the platform for a free pass to be available for whoever has been voted for."

"That sounds confusing." Bombette sighed.

"The alphabet was confusing to you." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"IT'S HARD FOR SOME PEOPLE!" Bombette screamed.

"It's hard for crazy people..." Sushie smirked.

"Shall the challenge begin?" Zip Toad ignored everybody.

**. . .**

**5 minutes... (Sushie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, Flurrie, Koops, Koopie, Lakilester, Daisy, Polari, Watt, Bombette)**

"So, what enemy will be joining us first? I CAN'T WAIT!" Bobbery squealed.

"First is... goombas." Zip Toad revealed, taking a big box full of goombas out onto the platform. They broke out of the box and began running around.

"AAH! I DON'T LIKE GOOMBAS! TAKE THIS GOOMBA!" Watt farted on a goomba, causing it to shrivel up and die.

"That was... unexplainable." Flurrie said, before being run into by a goomba. She fell off the platform with a loud scream.

"Oh no! Flurrie has been knocked off of the platform." Polari gasped.

"Get over it!" someone screamed, throwing a goomba at the luma's face. Polari moaned, before stumbling off the edge, "2 down, 9 to go..."

"I'm staying on this thing!" Yoshi decided.

"You've only just worked that out?" Bobbery rolled his eyes.

"Go away then!" Yoshi shoved Bobbery off the edge, "Oh, I forgot we were all supposed to stay on..."

He thought for a second, "Goodbye!" he jumped off the edge, laughing on his way.

**. . .**

**4 minutes... (Sushie, Vivian, Koops, Koopie, Lakilester, Daisy, Watt, Bombette)**

"Next up is... cheep cheeps!" Zip Toad cheered as he emptied a huge tank of water with cheep cheeps inside onto the platform.

"This should be fun..." Koopie sighed, "I can't swim!"

"Bye then!" Koops laughed.

"Why did someone vote for me?" Bombette suddenly thought, "Is it because I'm forgettable?"

"Yes." Sushie coughed.

"No, it's because you're boring apparently..." Lakilester reminded.

Sushie threw Lakilester off the platform, "Shut up, it's what I said!"

"I need to do something about that then..." Bombette smiled. She walked up to Daisy, smiling innocently.

"Hey Daisy!" she smiled.

"What's up Bombette?" Daisy asked.

"I got this idea, as someone voted for me, I was wondering if you'd like to help me..." Bombette looked at her concerned.

"How?" Daisy smiled.

"Basically, I want to start an alliance between me, you and someone else. I came to you because you're the only person I can really trust." Bombette admitted.

"Wow, you came to me?" Daisy asked, "Being in an alliance would be amazing!"

"I know!" Bombette shouted, "Are you in then?"

"Definitely!" Daisy grinned, "Who else did you want to be in?"

"Well, they should be popular - although you're very popular. I've got it!" Bombette exclaimed.

"Who?" Daisy asked, before Bombette whispered something to her.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" Koopie was washed off the platform.

**. . .**

**3 minutes... (Sushie, Vivian, Koops, Daisy, Watt, Bombette)**

"For the next three minutes, everybody has to stay on the platform, and as one of you are probably the Mole, that seems unlikely." Zip Toad laughed, "Next up you'll be joined by... charmy bees!"

"OH HELL NO!" Koops jumped off the platform.

"I'm getting out of here!" Watt shouted, running off the edge.

"Hello Sushie, come and play me with me!" a charmy bee invited.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sushie shrieked.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Bombette smiled, stroking one.

"Can you come and play with me?" a different charmy bee looked at Bombette.

"A bit later, maybe?" Bombette smiled, and the charmy bee sighed.

"I can't play with you now, I'm in the middle of a challenge. How about, you come to my room and we'll play then?" Bombette suggested.

"Ok, I can't wait!" the charmy bee exclaimed.

"The challenge is over, I'm afraid! You've lost and you can't get a free pass by the votes! However, whoever wins the challenge now will get a free pass." Zip Toad announced, "And because I'm bored, let's add koopas to the platform too!"

"I'm scared of koopas, help me!" Bombette screamed, running off of the platform.

"Hey Vivian!" Daisy called.

"Yeah?" Vivian looked at Daisy.

"Do you want to be in an alliance with Bombette and I?" Daisy asked.

"YES! DEFINITELY!" Vivian grinned.

"Too bad. Haha!" Daisy shoved Vivian off the edge, laughing.

"That was so mean!" Vivian sighed.

**. . .**

"So, Daisy and Polari both have free passes so you cannot vote for them!" Zip Toad announced, "The rest can be voted for and next episode someone will be eliminated!"

"Who are they again?" Watt asked.

Zip Toad sighed...

"Sushie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, Flurrie, Koops, Koopie, Lakilester, Watt, Bombette"

"Thank you!" Watt smiled.

"Until next time!" Zip Toad grinned.

**. . .**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and make sure you review :D**


	4. Puzzling

**Hey! It's time for another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy!**  
**Soliddude1175: **That seems to be a popular opinion ;)  
**Owen96: **It was actually based off the face-off round in Team Fortune, if that wasn't what you meant :P  
**Princess Toady: **Polari is never stupid, he's smart. xD  
**Kaiimi: **Yeah, she's very bland. ;)  
**Holy Moly: **Bombette will thank you :P  
**Random Person: **Haha, I'm also looking forward to getting Mario Party. It looks great :D  
**Guest: **Thanks, I think.

**. . .**

_Previously on The Mole: Mario Mania..._

_"Shut it, Rice Bowl."_

_"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"_

_"Yeah, and I pooped in someone's bed too."_

_"Oh well."_

_"It's Bobbery, Koos Koos."_

_"MUMMY! I'M SCARED!"_

_"Ow, your face broke my foot!"_

_"That was... unexplainable."_

_"OH HELL NO!"_

**. . .**

"Hello everybody! Welcome back to The Mole: Mario Mania! So far, Mario and Wario have both been eliminated, and someone is about to follow." Zip Toad revealed.

"It won't be me!" Daisy cheered.

"Yes, because you have a free pass." Sushie rolled her eyes.

"Leave my best friend Daisy alone!" Watt suddenly jumped in front of Daisy.

"Eww! I'm not your best friend!" Daisy pushed Watt over, "That's disgusting!"

Watt started crying, "I just wanted a friend..."

"I DO TOO!" Lakilester screeched.

"Oh shut up, Lakilester. No one let you speak." Watt spat.

"Anyway, this time, we had 6 votes!" Zip Toad celebrated, "And as people didn't win the challenge, there is no free pass up for grabs via votes."

"Oh, I miss the times where I had a free pass..." Polari sighed.

"Can the screen reveal who is eliminated again, please?" Flurrie smiled sweetly at Zip Toad.

"Yeah, why not?" Zip Toad shrugged, "However, we're first going to go to our new segment of the show named 'I Spy', which will happen every now and again."

**. . .**

**I SPY (Part 1)**

"So, how do we persuade Yoshi to be in our alliance?" Daisy asked Bombette.

"Hmm... I don't know..." Bombette thought.

"We could promise him cookies?" Daisy suggested.

"Best. Idea. Ever." Bombette looked stunned, "You're a genius!"

"I know!" Daisy shouted.

"I'm glad I chose you instead of that dumb moon thing." Bombette rolled her eyes.

"What dumb moon thing?" Daisy questioned.

"Y'know... Watt." Bombette revealed.

"She's a baby sun." Daisy sighed.

**. . .**

**I SPY (Part 2)**

"I'm really worried for the elimination..." Koops admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't be eliminated." Koopie reassured.

"Really? You think so?" Koops smiled.

"Nope!" Koopie smirked, punching Koops in the face.

**. . .**

**I SPY (Part 3)**

"Oh Watt!" Sushie cooed.

"What do you want?" Watt sighed.

"Just wanted to say..." Sushie smiled.

"What did you want to say?" Watt asked.

"WATER BALLOON!" Sushie squealed, throwing water balloons at Watt.

"Oh yeah?" Watt got in Sushie's face.

"YEAH!" Sushie shouted.

"Well then..." Watt smirked, "METEOR SHOWER!"

Watt started throwing random meteors at Sushie, before the cheep cheep was unconscious.

**. . .**

**I SPY (Part 4)**

Yoshi was sat alone in his room, eating whatever he could find - chocolate, crisps, books, the regular stuff.

"I wish I could share this with someone..." he sighed.

"I can share it with you!" Lakilester beamed.

"I don't like sharing." Yoshi spat, storming up to Lakilester.

"Please don't hurt me..." Lakilester pleaded.

Yoshi then raised his fist, and shoved it in his own mouth.

"DELICIOUS!" he shouted.

**. . .**

"Some of those clips were... rather weird." Zip Toad admitted.

"I couldn't see them!" Lakilester whined.

"You aren't allowed to see them. No contestants are." Zip Toad informed.

Bobbery sighed, "Can we get on with the results? I'm bored!"

"YOU CAN BE MORE BORED!" Zip Toad screamed.

"Oh my god!" Vivian panicked, "I've just realised something..."

"What? What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"YOU'RE A B*TCH!" Vivian slapped Daisy around the face, before laughing.

"Oh... you didn't do that." Daisy gritted her teeth, before dancing on Vivian's head.

"Now we can start the results." Zip Toad smiled.  
**. . .**  
_Sushie... SAFE._

_Flurrie... SAFE._

_Lakilester... IN TROUBLE._

**. . .**

Lakilester gasped, "I'M IN TROUBLE!"

"Oh shut up!" Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"I've just realised I'm safe..." Sushie admitted.

"You're dumb then!" Watt sighed.

"I'M SAFE!" Sushie celebrated, kicking Watt in the face while doing so.

"Me too!" Flurrie celebrated with Sushie, giving her a high five.

"I'm popular!" Sushie cheered, looking at Watt.

"Can anyone give me a hug?" Watt asked.

"I will!" Lakilester hugged Watt.

Watt then cringed, "EWWWW!"

**. . .**

_Bombette... SAFE._

_Vivian... SAFE._

_Koopie... IN TROUBLE._

**. . .**

"WHAT?" Koopie screamed, "WHO WOULD VOTE FOR ME?"

"Fatima would." Sushie admitted.

"Who the hell is Fatima?" Daisy questioned.

"My minion." Sushie shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Daisy smiled, "My minion's name is Mary."

"THAT'S MY PET SOCK'S NAME!" Yoshi shouted.

"You have a pet sock as well?" Polari asked.

"You do too?" Yoshi beamed.

"Yes, indeed!" Polari smiled, "His name is Joseph!"

**. . .**

_Watt... SAFE._

_Yoshi... IN TROUBLE._

_Bobbery... IN TROUBLE._

_Koops... SAFE._

**. . .**

"OH HELL YEAH!" Koops cheered, "I'm safe!"

"I'm... in trouble..." Yoshi gasped, "How can this be?"

"I know this is probably the wrong time," Daisy whispered, "But would you like to be in an alliance with Bombette and I?"

"HELL YEAH!" Yoshi screamed.

"Ooh! Juicy gossip!" Jojora burst through the window.

"Leave." Zip Toad ordered.

"Oh no!" Bobbery screamed, "I'm in trouble!"

"Anyway..." Zip Toad sighed, "One of you is in trouble by random selection - the other three picked up at least one vote."

"Who got no votes, then?" Yoshi asked.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out in five minutes." Zip Toad winked.

**. . .**

_This time around, I'm voting for Koopie. She's just so bland at this point. - Soliddude1175_

**. . .**

"I'm not bland!" Koopie protested.

"Yes, you are." Vivian shook her head.

"I agree." Daisy admitted.

"Yeah, you're as bland as can be!" Flurrie smiled.

"Blandorama." Sushie nodded.

"Extremely blandified." Bobbery rolled his eyes.

"Bland = Blonde!" Goombella cried, jumping through the window.

"Can everyone stop jumping through the window?" Zip Toad stabbed Goombella in the face.

**. . .**

_I'll vote for Yoshi. He's just boring to me now. - Owen96_

**. . .**

"O-Owen 96... voted for me?" Yoshi cried, "I'M BORING? HMM? HMM?"

"Yes." Zip Toad rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's see about that..." Yoshi smirked.

**. . .**

_Anyways, I'm going to vote against Koopie Koo because she's as bland and annoying as Koops. - Princess Toady_

**. . .**

"I'm not bland or annoying, so that's invalid." Koops boasted.

"That's how annoying you are. Koopie level." Bobbery laughed.

"Shut it, Blobbery." Koopie rolled her eyes.

"Is Koos Koos getting angry?" Bobbery mocked.

"Nope." Koopie smiled.

"I like planets." Polari smiled.

"Nobody cares!" Zip Toad screamed.

**. . .**

_Vote Koopie because she's becoming really bland...jeeze, that word is starting to become overused. XD - Kaiimi_

**. . .**

"I'm gonna say it's not looking good for me." Koopie sighed.

"And we're moving on." Zip Toad rolled his eyes.

**. . .**

_ill vote out koopie as shes borin me now - Holy Moly_

**. . .**

"I think that confirms that Koopie is out?" Flurrie asked.

"Yeah, I believe so." Polari nodded.

"Yep." Koops grinned.

"Let's all rejoice!" Vivian danced on her own head.

"You ruined it, smelly Vivian." Lakilester rolled his eyes.

"Lonely Lakilester, f*ck off." Vivian spat.

**. . .**

_Hmmm, who to vote for…I guess I'll choose Lakilester. It's nothing personal man, I just can't think of anyone else to vote for. Sorry! - Random Person_

**. . .**

"Oh, ok." Lakilester sighed, "No problem!"

"Shut up, lonely Lakilester." Vivian rolled her eyes.

"So, this means that Koopie is eliminated from The Mole: Mario Mania in whatever place!" Zip Toad grinned.

"Oh no!" Koopie screamed.

"No. You don't deserve one." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I second that!" Bombette smiled.

"Stops this." Vivian grinned.

Then Koopie was booted from the building, landing in an unknown area.

"Where am I?" Koopie

"Welcome. You've joined us, then?" Mario greeted.

"We haven't quite finished preparation for your small room, but we've almost finished, come and have a look." Wario smiled pleasantly.

"However, before we continue, we just need to do this small injection." Mario smiled, taking out a bottle filled with a blue liquid.

"What is that?" Koopie asked, horrified, "And why are you so weird?"

"Calm down, you'll be happy for life!" Wario grinned, "Be one of us..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Koopie screeched.

**. . .**

"Now, it is challenge time!" Zip Toad smiled.

"What's the challenge?" Flurrie asked.

"LET ME GET TO THAT!" Zip Toad screamed.

"Ok..." Bobbery stepped back.

"Thank you! The challenge is called Cookie Flyer. Inspired by the one and only Flurrie, you'll all fly on a massive cookie, and you have to resist the urge to eat your cookie." Zip Toad informed.

"Really?" Flurrie beamed.

"No." Zip Toad rolled his eyes.

Flurrie sighed, "Ok..."

"What is the challenge then?" Yoshi asked.

"The real challenge is called Puzzle-Mania!" Zip Toad revealed, "You will be placed in a big container, where 9 different puzzles are hidden across the area. You need to solve all 9 puzzles - one each - to be able to get a free pass. There are 2 different symbols - 2 safe and 7 in danger. If you get a safe symbol, you are immune from the vote. If not, you are not."

"Ooh!" Vivian cooed.

"Be quiet." Zip Toad neglected.

"Can we start now?" Bobbery asked, impatiently.

"Nope, we need everyone to say something." Koops shrugged.

"Potatoes." Daisy smiled.

"What?" Yoshi questioned.

"What?" Sushie asked.

"Watt?" Watt joked.

"That wasn't funny." Koops rolled his eyes.

"Now we can start." Zip Toad smiled.

"NO WE CAN'T!" Bombette shrieked.

"Can we start now?" Bobbery repeated.

"Indeed!" Flurrie smiled.

**. . .**

"Are you all ready?" Zip Toad asked.

"Yes, we're ready, just let us start!" Bobbery sighed.

"GO!" Zip Toad called.

The challenge started, with the contestants having 3 minutes to do all 9 puzzles.

Polari found the first puzzle, and completed it immediately - it said: SAFE. He sighed with relief, before exiting the container.

"Guys, where is Polari going?" Daisy asked, "There NO way he could've completely a puzzle already!"

"No, he's smart, he probably has to be honest." Flurrie shrugged, "OOH, I FOUND ONE!"

Flurrie ran towards the puzzle, struggling to solve it. After a few seconds of huffing and puffing, she uncovered the message within. It said: IN DANGER.

"NOOOOOO!" Flurrie screeched. She sulked as she walked out of the container, over to the side named 'IN DANGER'.

"So, what will we do in this alliance?" Yoshi asked Bombette.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure yet, but we'll figure something out in time." Bombette smiled.

Meanwhile, Koops was desperately searching for a puzzle, "C'mon... I can't lose this..."

"Hey Koops." Sushie smiled.

"Wassup?" Koops asked, not turning away from where he was looking.

"I've got this idea." Sushie revealed.

"What idea?" Koops finally turned around.

"Well..." Sushie breathed in, "WATER BALLOON!" she threw many water balloons at Koops, before laughing and walking away.

**"30 seconds have gone!"**

Watt had found a puzzle, but was struggling to solve it.

"Come on! This piece goes HERE, and that piece goes HERE!" Watt shouted, putting 2 completely wrong pieces in the wrong places.

People were laughing as they crossed Watt, but Daisy suddenly snapped and shoved Watt out of the way.

"MY PUZZLE NOW, B*TCH!" Daisy screeched. She, unlike Watt, completely the puzzle with ease. However, behind it said: IN DANGER.

"DAMMIT, BAD KARMA!" Daisy cursed, walking out of the container.

**. . .**

After the three minutes were done, this is the order of the puzzles

**Polari: **SAFE

**Flurrie: **IN DANGER

**Daisy: **IN DANGER

**Yoshi: **IN DANGER

**Vivian: **IN DANGER

**Lakilester: **IN DANGER

**Sushie: **IN DANGER

**Bobbery: **IN DANGER

**Koops: **SAFE

**Bombette: **-

**Watt: **-

"So, unfortunately, 2 people failed to do the challenge - meaning no free pass is up for grabs via the vote!" Zip Toad revealed, "So, vote for anyone but Polari and Koops - who got safe symbols in the challenge!"

**. . .**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
